powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sally
Sally is a space monkey & partner of Simon. Sally has great agility to outmaneuver opponents & attacks. Sally wields a pair of cymbals to fend off attackers. *Height - 189cm *Weight - 170kg Biography Simon arrived on Earth after the Super Mega Rangers' total bounty exceeded. When Troy confronted Simon with his friends standing by him, Simon addressed Troy while hiding behind Sally, who was eating a banana. This led the Rangers to believe that Sally was Simon, but Simon soon revealed himself. Troy tried to attack Simon but he was protected by Sally, who countered all of Troy's attacks. Sally & Simon made their escape when their old acquiantance, Armada general & top commander, Damaras, sent three giant Bruisers to distract the Rangers. Sally was by Simon's side when Troy went to confront him alone. Simon revealed that he had collected other Legendary Ranger Keys that Troy didn't know about, using his trumpet to create copies. The Rangers soon arrived & defeated Simon's first five copies, but were ambushed by the remaining ten Sixth Rangers. Simon & Sally left in their ship, capturing Troy's teammates. The four Rangers were chained up in a cell on Simon's ship, with Sally wearing their Legendary Morphers as a necklace. Simon then ordered Sally to take his prisoners to the holding cell. After Jake attempted to speak 'monkey' to Sally, Sally met this with annoyance & left. Soon, however the Rangers were freed. After the Rangers defeated the remaining ten clones, prompting Simon to unleash the Wateroid from inside Sally to dispatch the Rangers before leaving the scene, they swiftly defeated the monster. Much later Simon & Sally penetrated Terra Venture, attacking the Red Galaxy Ranger, Leo Corbett, as they intended to gain the Galaxy Rangers' power. The Rangers, now joined by Orion (Super Megaforce Silver) had arrived just in time to witness their attack. As the Rangers fought Simon, Sally once again fended off Troy's direct assaults on him. Seeing the defeat of some Legendary Ranger Clones, Sally recovered the three keys before Gia could get her hands on them. Simon unleashed the Moonroid from Sally, which was soon defeated by the Rangers. When Simon & Sally tried to steal the Zeo Rangers' power from Katherine Hillard, Simon unleashed the Red Samurai Ranger ♀, SPD Kat Ranger, SPD Shadow Ranger, Wolf Warrior, White Mystic Ranger, Black Lion Warrior, Green Chameleon Warrior, Sentinel Knight, & Blue Senturion against the Rangers. After they were defeated, this time Sally failed to recover the keys, when Orion shoots Sally & gets them first. In Simon's plot to take the Space Rangers' power, Sally snuck into the Astro Megaship & lured TJ Johnson to Simon. Sally later fought the Rangers before being beaten back. They tried to finish Sally off but Simon stepped in & blocked their attacks, showing that he truly cared for Sally. When Damaras confronted Simon for not destroying the Rangers when he had the chance, Sally tried to protect Simon, but was beaten back by Damaras. To save his own neck, Simon, along with Sally were forced to help Damaras take out the Rangers. However, Simon betrayed Damaras by having Sally save Noah, Emma, Gia, & Orion from his own finishing attack & literally stabbing Damaras in the back. For her part in the plan, Sally was added to the Armada's wanted list with a small bounty on her head. Soon after the Rangers had finished collecting the available powers, Simon put his plan to get the remaining greater powers as well as the Legendary Ranger Keys into action & gave Sally a banana-syled necklace & shoots her multiple times (for the Rangers to see), claiming that Sally, having no droids left, is now a liability. The Rangers into having them help Sally, fully aware it could be a trick. The Rangers treat Sally's wounds & reveal their disgust at Simon's treatment of his comrade. When left alone, Sally ponders Simon's plan (which is to have him steal the Legendary Ranger Keys from the Command Center). Sally feels torn about whether to help Simon or to keep from betraying the Rangers after their hospitality. In the end Sally takes the keys. Troy & the Rangers had followed Sally & revealed they'd known all along. Sally is caught between the Rangers & Simon before realizing that Troy was right about Simon. Sally shuffles to Troy's side. Simon then reveals that his betrayal was not simply sending Sally to the Rangers, but to eliminate the most dangerous of the Rangers'- Troy. It turns out that Sally's prized new necklace was a bomb. Simon detonates it, killing Sally & injuring Troy severely. During Troy's flashback, it was revealed that before the bomb exploded, Sally put the necklace into the compartment where Sally releases the Pseudo-Lifeforms into battle. Arsenal Pseudo-Lifeforms Pseudo-Lifeforms are giants that emerge from a bottle-like encasement on Sally's chest. Each Pseudo-Lifeform model is named after a different element. *Wateroid *Moonroid *Fireoid *Soilroid *Woodroid *Sunroid *Goldroid Wateru.png|Wateroid 220px-TsukkiTVA.png|Moonroid Meran.png|Fireoid 220px-DororinTVA.png|Soilroid Moririn.png|Woodroid 220px-SolarTVA.png|Sunroid 220px-GeronpaTVA.png|Goldroid Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:Super Megaforce Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:The Armada